Seldarine
Il Seldarine (Tel'Seldarine in Elfico) è il pantheon delle divinità degli elfi, che risiede principalmente nel piano di Arborea. Il nome è normalmente tradotto come "Compagnia dei Fratelli e delle Sorelle del Bosco". Il Seldarine è capeggiato da Corellon Larethian. Il Seldarine è opposto principalmente a due pantheon: il pantheon orchesco (capeggiato da Gruumsh) ed il pantheon drow (capeggiato da Lolth). Seldarine *Aerdrie Faenya, Dea dell'Aria, del Tempo, degli Uccelli e degli Avariel. *Alobal Lorfiril, Dio dell'Edonismo, dell'Allegria, della Magia e della Gozzoviglia *Araleth Letheranil, Dio della Luce *Corellon Larethian, Dio degli Elfi, della Magia, della Musica, dell'Arte, dell'Artigianato, della Poesia e della Guerra. *Deep Sashelas, Dio dell'Acqua, della Conoscenza, della Bellezza, e degli Elfi Acquatici. *Elebrin Liothiel, Dio della Natura, dei Giardini, dei Frutteti e del Raccolto. *Erevan Ilesere, Dio della Malizia, del Cambiamento e dei Ladri. *Fenmarel Mestarine, Dio degli Esuli, dei Capri Espiatori e degli Elfi Selvaggi. *Gadhelyn, Dio-Eroe dell'Indipendenza, del Bando, della Festa e della Caccia. *Hanali Celanil, Dea del Romanticismo, dell'Amore e della Bellezza. *Kirith Sotheril, Dea della Divinazione e degli Incantesimi. *Labelas Enoreth, Dio del Tempo e della Longevità. *Melira Taralen, Dea dei Bardi e dei Ballerini. *Naralis Analor, Dio della Guarigione, della Riduzione del Dolore e della Morte. *Rellavar Danuvien, Dio degli Spiriti del Freddo e della Protezione dal Freddo. *Rillifane Rallathil, Dio della Natura, delle Terre Boschive e degli Elfi dei Boschi *Sehanine Moonbow, Dea della Luna, del Misticismo,dei Sogni, dei Viaggi Lontani, della Morte e della Trascendenza. *Solonor Thelandira, Dio della Caccia, dell'Arceria e della Sopravvivenza. *Tarsellis Meunniduin, Dio dell'Inverno, delle Montagne e degli Elfi delle Nevi. *Tethrin Veraldé, Dio dei Cantori della Lama *Vandria Gilmadrith, Dea della Guerra, della Tutela, della Giustizia, del Dolore, della Vigilanza e della Decisione. *Ye'Cind, Semidio della Musica e delle Canzoni Magiche. Anche se non sono ufficialmente parte del Seldarine, Ehlonna e Trishina sono strettamente legate al pantheon. Seldarine Oscuro Il Seldarine Oscuro è il nome dato alle malvagie divinità dei drow. In realtà non sono un vero e proprio pantheon come il Seldarine, infatti i membri non collaborano fra loro. Il Seldarine Oscuro è capeggiato da Lolth, che a volte riesce a costringere gli altri membri ad obbedirle. Il Seldarine Oscuro comprende: *Antico Occhio Elementale, adorato da tempo dalla casata Eilservs. *Keptolo, marito di Lolth. *Kiaransalee, Divinità dei Non Morti e della Vendetta. *Lolth, Dea dei Ragni, del Male, dell'Oscurità, del Caos, degli Assassini e dei Drow. *Vhaeraun, Dio della Furtività e dei Drow maschi. *Zinzerena, Dea-Eroe del Caos e degli Assassini. Un altra divinità che potrebbe avere legami segreti al Seldarine è Kanchelsis, Dio dei Vampiri. Bibliografia *Eric L. Boyd. Demihuman Deities. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Eric L. Boyd e Erik Mona. Fedi e Pantheon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gary Gygax. Unearthed Arcana. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore e Georgia Moore. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon Magazine #60. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *Chris Perry. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon Magazine #236. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *-----." "Magic of the Seldarine." Dragon Magazine #251. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David S. Reimer. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon Magazine #155. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. Disponibile online:http://www.mvn.net/jimnellen/greyhawk/Frost/snowelves.htm *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Denise Lyn Voskuil. "The Elfin Gods." Dragon Magazine #155. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Skip Williams. Razze delle Terre Selvagge. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2007. Categoria:Pantheon Categoria:Pantheon Elfico